


Ловец снов

by Slytherin_Punk



Category: Original Work
Genre: American Indian, Fantasy, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Punk/pseuds/Slytherin_Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вернувшись из отпуска на смену в больницу, Джей-Ти даже не предполагал, что ему предстоит отправиться туда, где он никогда не был, а лишь читал об этом месте, да слушал в рассказах деда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ловец снов

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Баннер от Zootexnik  
>   
> 

Часы-радио с перекидным календарем отсчитали 5:00 и заиграли: “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Yeah, I’m so tired of waiting...”1. Джей-Ти вздрогнул и проснулся, но глаза открывать не стал. Слушая переливчатые переходы между припевом и куплетом, он уловил, как что-то глухо бумкнуло о постель, почувствовал, как прогнулся и продолжает прогибаться матрас, а потом ему на грудь запрыгнуло десять килограмм живого веса, и в носу у Джей-Ти защекотало, потому что Скиттлз, а это был именно он, полез обниматься и тыкался мордой в лицо хозяина, щекоча усами и мурлыкая.

\- Встаю, Скитти, встаю, - фыркнул Джей-Ти, пытаясь убрать от лица огромного кота, но вместе с тем прижать к себе и погладить.

Скиттлз какое-то время ласкался с хозяином, потом утробно мяукнул и спрыгнул на пол. Джей-Ти, открыв глаза, увидел удаляющуюся в сторону кухни филейную часть с поднятым трубой хвостом. 

Ежедневный ритуал последние пять лет. 

Он переехал в этот не слишком большой городок на юге штата Калифорния вскоре после смерти матери. Отец умер, когда он был еще ребенком, братьев и сестер у него не было, и ничто не держало его в Аризоне. 

Денег было немного, но удачная услуга уважаемому человеку обеспечила его пусть старым, местами ветхим, и с протекающей крышей, но жилищем. За непродолжительный отрезок времени Джей-Ти удалось превратить лачугу во вполне сносный дом - к ручному труду он был привычен с детства.

С кухни послышалось настойчивое мяуканье Скиттлза.

\- Иду я! - крикнул мужчина и поднялся с кровати.

Джей-Ти предстояло покормить кота, затем отправиться на задний двор и сделать зарядку, во время которой Скиттлз будет активно мешать, пытаясь заставить хозяина бросить скучные упражнения и поиграть в догонялки. Потом он примет душ, а затем сделает себе сытный завтрак. И можно будет отправляться на работу.

***

Несмотря на ясное голубое небо, солнечный сентябрьский день выдался несколько прохладным, и Джей-Ти накинул темную толстовку-безрукавку поверх светлой кофты с длинными рукавами, прежде чем выйти из дома. Скиттлз был не слишком рад его уходу, о чем сообщил, смахнув хвостом солонку на пол. Солонка была из прочного пластика, потому что Джей-Ти был прекрасно осведомлен о характере своего мейн-куна2. Мужчина пожурил кота, пообещав взять с собой на прогулку по лесу. Скиттлз в ответ довольно мурлыкал и терся о ноги хозяина.

Джей-Ти, улыбаясь, шел по улице, улыбаясь, здоровался с прохожими, насвистывал песенку. В небольшом фургончике, продающем пончики, он купил, как обычно, стакан кофе, поболтал с милой продавщицей Кэтти, пообщался со стариной Бобом - владельцем фургончика, потерявшим ноги на вьетнамской войне, и продолжил свой путь в больницу “Пало Верде”.

Нет, он не был врачом. Он просто зарабатывал себе на жизнь, не чураясь никакой работы. В больнице всегда не хватало рук - ухаживать за лежачими больными, мыть полы, быть на подхвате - потому что мало кому хотелось жить в такой глуши. И больница нанимала добровольцев, чтобы те делали всю грязную работу, а платила за это сущие копейки. Джей-Ти не жаловался. Он подрабатывал не только в “Пало Верде”.

Стоило ему переступить порог больницы, как на его шее повисла радостно визжащая Данниль.

\- Привет, Джей-Ти! Я так рада тебя видеть! Без тебя все было совсем не так! - верещала девушка.

\- Да меня не было всего пару недель, - засмеялся он, придерживая девушку за талию.

\- Угу, и за эти пару недель Док совсем отбился от рук, - слегка надувшись, тут же наябедничала она.

\- Уверен, ты преувеличиваешь, - усмехнулся Джей-Ти.

Девушка слегка покраснела и расцепила руки, опустившись на “клетчатый” пол холла больницы.

\- Может, самую капельку, - хмыкнула она и потеребила пальцами кончик кожаного ремешка, вплетенного в тонкую косичку, которую он носил за левым ухом. - А ты еще будешь носить в ней перо? - невинно хлопая ресницами, поинтересовалась Данниль.

\- Может быть, - туманно отозвался он, пожав плечами. Его исторические корни всегда значили для него больше, чем, наверное, должны были бы. И он не считал себя настолько храбрым, чтобы часто носить перо, опущенное вниз3. Но костюм, который он надел на утренник в детском отделении, произвел на всех неожиданное впечатление. Джей-Ти списал это на свою внешность - мало кто видел двухметрового индейца в национальном костюме.

\- А вот и наш знахарь! Не успел прийти, как уже отвлекает остальных от работы! - раздалось язвительное замечание за их спинами.

Джей-Ти поднял глаза и увидел Дока.

Майкл Кейн при своем невысоком росте имел слишком выразительное лицо и пронзительные голубые глаза, которые с лихвой компенсировали не слишком удачные гены - “спасибо дорогому папочке за алкоголизм!” любил говаривать Док, правда, только в очень узком кругу. Джей-Ти входил в этот круг. И он знал, что язвительность главного врача больницы “Пало Верде” была больше напускной, ведь поддерживать репутацию необходимо даже в таком маленьком городке, как Блайт.

\- Всего минуту, Док, - виноватым голосом ответил Джей-Ти, но глаза его смеялись, как, впрочем и глаза врача.

\- Возвращайтесь к вашим обязанностям, мисс Грол, - строгим голосом произнес доктор Кейн, обращаясь к девушке. 

\- Да, Док, - смущенно пролепетала та и юркнула за стойку приемной.

Кейн нахмурился ей вслед за то, что она назвала его этим дурацким прозвищем.

\- Да ладно тебе, Док, Данниль - просто хорошая девушка, - хлопнул Джей-Ти мужчину по плечу.

\- Это ты так думаешь или духи нашептали? - потирая плечо, поинтересовался Док.

\- Я так думаю, потому что духи нашептали, - усмехнулся Джей-Ти.

\- Остряк, да? - хмыкнул Док. - Пол третьего этажа ждет тебя не дождется. 

\- Весь этаж? - удивился Джей-Ти, подтягивая рукава кофты, но всего на пару дюймов4.

Они зашли в лифт и Док нажал на кнопку с цифрой “3”.

\- Да, сложный случай, - сказал Док и добавил. - Не довезли до хирургии.

С этими словами распахнулись двери лифта и глазам Джей-Ти предстала картинка будто из фильма ужасов: пол всего коридора покрывали пятна и росчерки крови.

Он присвистнул.

\- Ну, судя по следам, не очень-то и спешили, - слова вырвались сами собой.

\- Ну, старались, как могли, - хмыкнул Док. - Приступай. За твое отсутствие накопилось много работы.

\- Кроме меня, что, больше не кому было? - выгнув бровь, поинтересовался он, выходя на этаж.

\- Ну, да, - ухмыляясь, кивнул Док, нажимая на кнопку с цифрой “1”.

***

\- Ну, ладно, Док, а что-нибудь интересное есть? - поинтересовался Джей-Ти у Кейна, когда в районе полуночи вдруг ни с того, ни с сего решил заглянуть в “Пало Верде” и проведать врача на ночном дежурстве.

На самом деле, все было немного не так. Он весь вечер не находил себе места. Внутри поселилось легкое беспокойство, и, отматывая в уме события сегодняшнего дня назад, Джей-Ти понимал, что почувствовал это едва заметное, но навязчивое, словно зуд под кожей, ощущение еще в больнице. Там что-то было... кто-то. И раз его ощущения столь явно намекали ему, стоило разобраться, что они означают.

Скиттлз был не слишком рад ночному уходу хозяина, но вел себя нетипично тихо весь вечер. И это вызывало подозрения. Джей-Ти мог по пальцам руки пересчитать случаи, когда эта огромная черная кошка с умными глазами вела себя настолько спокойно. Учитывая обуревающие его ощущения, это был более чем толстый намек.

\- Интересное... - задумчиво протянул Док, потирая рукой подбородок и хмуря брови; вкупе со стянутыми на затылке длинными волосами впечатление он производил воинственное. - Есть. Пойдем.

Мужчины поднялись на лифте на верхний этаж и направились в дальнее крыло. Док молчал, а Джей-Ти думал о том, что же это за пациент, если его сослали так далеко.

“Даже дальше некуда”, - размышлял он, когда они с Доком остановились у последней двери на этаже. - “А может не сослали, может спрятали?”

Док посмотрел на дверь, вздохнул, сжал переносицу и произнес, не глядя на спутника:

\- Наверное, это не совсем честно, но он... 

“Он”, - автоматически отметил про себя Джей-Ти. - “Мужчина”.

\- Расскажи мне, что узнаешь, и я расскажу, что знаю, - закончил он.

Джей-Ти смерил мужчину взглядом. Ему не нравилось то, что он видел: напряженную спину, сведенные брови, подрагивающие пальцы - это, конечно, могло быть признаками усталости, но он чувствовал волнение, исходившее от доктора. Кто бы там ни был, он очень важен для Дока. И это снова возвращало к вопросу о столь отдаленной палате для дорогого человека. А еще он чувствовал плохую энергетику, исходившую от комнаты.

Джей-Ти кивнул и толкнул дверь.

Обычная больничная палата: два стула для посетителей, шкафчик с лекарствами, даже собственный дефибриллятор есть, жалюзи на окнах, аппараты жизнеобеспечения, кровать, больной. Свет в палате был приглушенный, и под мерный писк сердечного монитора Джей-Ти принялся осматриваться. Он втянул носом воздух, расслабил плечи, покрутил, разминая, шеей, закрыл глаза и выдохнул. А затем посмотрел на комнату уже совсем другими глазами - черными, как смоль; зрачок, расширившись, занял всю радужку.

Комната была прозрачной, безликой, лишь от дефибриллятора шло едва заметное тепло - аппаратом, похоже, пользовались, но не здесь. 

А вот кровать, точнее, человек на ней... Красная в центре с прослойкой желто-коричневого между светло-синим, потом немного фиолетово-синего, а затем темно-фиолетовый, плавно переходящий в черный - такой была аура лежавшего на постели.

Джей-Ти поднял голову и увидел черное пятно, пульсирующее в центре ярко-белым. 

Он моргнул, и увидел ловца снов, висящего на стене над кроватью. Старый индейский амулет против дурных сновидений. Под ним лежал темноволосый мужчина, подключенный множеством трубок к стоящим рядом машинам. Джей-Ти подошел ближе.

Мужчина был молод, лет двадцать семь, вряд ли больше. На лице еще не до конца зажили следы повреждений, но, судя по состоянию шрамов, заживало все как надо. Организм был здоров, насколько это возможно, и дыхательная трубка была скорее предосторожностью. Но что-то было не так. Джей-Ти это чувствовал. Только никак не мог понять, что именно не так. Он поднял голову и стал всматриваться в паутину амулета.

***

Когда Джей-Ти вышел из палаты, Док сидел на полу у противоположной стены, обхватив себя руками, и тихонько покачивался, ударяясь спиной о стену.

\- Что скажешь? 

Джей-Ти почесал подбородок.

\- Здоров, насколько это возможно в его состоянии, - ответил он. - Но мне не нравится штука, висящая над кроватью.

\- Ловец? - удивился Док.

Джей-Ти кивнул.

\- Откуда он?

\- Джей купил его в каком-то магазинчике в Нью-Мехико и всюду таскал с собой.

“Значит, его зовут Джей”, - опять отметил про себя Джей-Ти. - “Может даже как и меня”.

\- Я подумал, раз амулет ему так дорог, пусть висит, - продолжил Док.

\- Что с ним не так? - задал вопрос Джей-Ти.

\- Он в коме и не приходит в сознание. Недавно показатели стали ухудшаться. Несильно, но я вижу динамику. Он медленно умирает, а я даже не знаю почему! - воскликнул Док.

\- Я знаю, - спокойно ответил Джей-Ти.

\- Что ты видел?! - Док вскочил на ноги.

\- Пока немного, - покачал головой он. - Все дело в амулете.

\- В ловце снов? Это же просто безделушка.

\- Это очень опасная безделушка, заговоренная.

\- Так надо снять ее! - Док кинулся к двери, но Джей-Ти его удержал.

\- Это убьет его точно, - остудил он пыл врача.

\- И что делать? - Док сник.

\- Пока не знаю, - покачал головой Джей-Ти. - Давай мы пойдем в твой кабинет, ты мне все расскажешь, потом я вернусь сюда, и, может быть, скажу тебе больше.

***

Джей-Ти задул свечу и устало опустился на стул. Он откинулся на спинку, вытянул ноги и потер шею, потом склонил голову, и посмотрел на Джея.

\- Чем же ты так прогневал духов? - тихо спросил он. Ответа он не ждал, да и вопрос был риторическим.  
Джей-Ти видел все то, о чем рассказал Док: серьезная авария, но его собрали, подлатали - и восстановление физического тела шло своим чередом, не больше, не меньше. И из комы, судя по состоянию ауры, больной уже должен был выйти. Но... что-то не давало. Словно не пускало, но что именно, он сказать не мог. Док был прав, состояние ухудшалось - Джей-Ти видел это без всяких анализов - медленно, но ухудшалось. И медицина была здесь бессильна.

***

\- Медицина здесь бессильна, - сказал он Доку.

\- И что делать? - тот схватился за голову.

\- Ловить, - Джей-Ти пожал плечами.

\- Кого?

\- Джея.

\- В смысле? - по лицу главврача было видно, что он ничего не понимал.

\- В прямом. Идти туда, где бы он ни был, и ловить. А поймав, помочь, или заставить - это уж как пойдет, вернуться назад. К нам. К живым.

\- Он среди мертвых? - лицо Дока слегка побелело.

\- Ну... - Джей-Ти покачал головой. - Можно и так сказать. Он с духами, хоть и не по своей воле, и они просто так не отпустят.

Кейн смотрел в ответ напряженным взглядом. Он был врачом, прагматиком, получил обычное образование, хотя на уроках истории в школе им рассказывали о наследии коренных народов Америки. А еще он был атеистом, пока не познакомился с Джей-Ти. “Ловить Джея среди духов - что может быть нелепее?” - подумал он, но Джей-Ти, похоже, знал, о чем говорит. Спасенная им нога Кейна была лучшим тому доказательством. 

\- И ты сможешь... ну... пойти к духам? - наконец, спросил он.

Джей-Ти моргнул.

\- Думаю, да, - ответил он. - Не сразу. Не сегодня. Через... - он подсчитал в уме, - девять дней.

\- Не слишком... не слишком долго? - тихо поинтересовался Док.

\- Ты же врач, - усмехнулся уголком рта Джей-Ти. - Ты же видишь клиническую картину. 

Док кивнул и покачал головой.

***

Последующие два дня Джей-Ти не только готовился к ритуалу. Он искал в своих рукописных книгах что-то похожее на ловца снов, висящего в больнице над постелью несчастного.

Рассмотрев амулет более внимательно, Джей-Ти понял, что сделан он был давно, больше ста лет назад. Серо-бурого цвета шнурок обмотки прута в действительности был белым, непонятного цвета паутина - красной. Он крупно сфотографировал камень, не обратив внимания на деревянные бусины, и по каталогу опознал его как шерл5.

Получалось... А что, собственно, получалось? 

Джей-Ти потер шею и откинулся на спинку дивана, стоявшего в небольшой гостиной его дома. В углу бубнил телевизор, создавая ненавязчивый фон. На небольшой столик, на котором он разложил книги, запрыгнул Скиттлз, мяукнул, привлекая внимание, и уселся, словно статуэтка, уложив хвост поверх лап. Джей-Ти посмотрел на него, в его глаза, и ощутил покалывание во всем теле. 

_...Картинки пришли из ниоткуда, они мелькали перед его глазами - смуглые руки, оплетающие ивовый прут, плетущие паутину, огонь, шепот, ритуальные слова, яркая вспышка, буйвол, ловец снов..._

Скиттлз снова мяукнул, и видения исчезли. 

Джей-Ти моргнул и шумно выдохнул, пытаясь расслабить напрягшиеся мышцы. 

\- Давненько такого не было, - качая головой, пробормотал он. Скиттлз тихонько муркнул. Джей-Ти уставился на него изучающим взглядом. - Твои проделки?

Кот муркнул и, развернувшись, упал на бок на столик. Потом зевнул и помотал головой. 

Джей-Ти не верил, что Скиттлз был фамильяром6, хотя в тайне надеялся. Идеальное объяснение чудачествам кота. Но он увидел главное - буйвола, тотемное животное апачей. Видимо, заговор на амулет наложил шаман одного из племен. Лет сто назад как раз было неспокойное время, индейцев всячески притесняли, загоняя в резервации, а апачи всегда отличались своим воинственным нравом.

\- Думаешь, получится поймать этого Джея? - поинтересовался он у питомца. 

\- Мяу!

\- Мне бы твою уверенность, - хмыкнул Джей-Ти. - Я не проводил такие ритуалы... да никогда в общем-то. Хоть и знаю, как это делается. Но оставить несчастного в лапах дурного заклятия апачей - слишком жестоко. В худшем случае, у меня ничего не получится. 

Кот вопросительно муркнул. 

\- Да, - подумав, кивнул Джей-ти. - Возьму тебя с собой, Скитти.

***

На рассвете десятого дня Джей-Ти появился в больнице. Док его уже ждал.

\- Что в рюкзаке? - поинтересовался тот, пока они шли к палате.

\- Много всего, - туманно ответил Джей-Ти.

Когда мужчины дошли до нужной двери, Джей-Ти повернулся к Доку.

\- Ты можешь закрыть вон те двери? - спросил он, указывая на межкоридорные двери на небольшом отдалении.

\- Закрыть?

\- Да, - кивнул Джей-Ти. - Закрыть на ключ. Ритуал очень непростой. Абсолютно недопустимо, чтобы кто-то мне помешал. Иначе все может закончится весьма скверно.

\- А как...

\- Я позвоню, когда закончу, - Джей-Ти указал на внутренний телефон на стене неподалеку.

Док замер в нерешительности, переводя взгляд с Джей-Ти на дверь палаты, за которой лежал безнадежный больной, и обратно.

\- Не волнуйся, Майкл. В худшем случае, ничего не получится, - ободряюще хлопнул он врача по плечу. 

\- Я должно быть сошел с ума, раз согласился на это, - покачал головой Док.

\- Нет, ты просто веришь в меня, - ответил Джей-Ти. - Когда-то ты не верил и убедился, что был не прав. Вдруг и сейчас у меня все получится?

***

Джей-Ти закрыл за собой дверь палаты и поставил рюкзак на пол, дернув за шнурки. Скиттлз тенью выпрыгнул из темного душного мешка и возмущенно мяукал.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это был единственный способ, - Джей-Ти развел руками, а потом присел рядом с котом и погладил его. - Доку не нужно о тебе знать.

Скиттлз фыркнул, лизнул пару раз спину, принюхался и пошел в сторону койки, а потом запрыгнул на нее и осторожно прошелся по краю кровати к голове больного. Он муркнул, потом посмотрел вверх на ловца снов и протяжно мяукнул.

\- Да, все невесело. Я не знаю, смогу ли забрать тебя с собой. Но... - Джей-Ти замолчал, обдумывая, насколько нелепо будет звучать то, что он собирается сказать, но потом добавил, - но мне нужен кто-то, что приведет меня домой, если я заблужусь. Духи коварны и опасны. Я никогда не был там.

Кот снова мяукнул и спрыгнул на пол, уселся и принялся вылизываться. Джей-Ти расценил это как сигнал к действию. Он достал из рюкзака все, что приготовил для ритуала. Семь свечей, которые он расставил в форме круга и зажег фитили. Небольшую чашу, в которой лежали нужные травы, он поставил в свечном круге. Сам он разделся и натянул легкие штаны, которые нигде не давили и ничего не пережимали. Затем, стоя перед зеркалом, нарисовал линии на лице белой краской. Он вошел в круг и сел, подогнув под себя ноги. Осторожно пройдя меж свечей, к нему присоединился Скиттлз, который уселся напротив словно статуэтка; их разделяла лишь чаша с травами, которые Джей-Ти поджег и начал бормотать себе поднос на языке навахо, вдыхая густой дым заговоренных трав, собранных во время семидневного одиночества, которое он провел в лесу.

***

Это был лес, обычный лес, похожий на тот, что располагался в 30 милях7 к югу от Блайта. Деревья, густой кустарник, высокая трава. Разве что... разве что цвет. Цвет был странным. Не столько зеленым, сколько... изумрудным и каким-то нереальным. Сам он оказался одетым в обычные джинсы, кофту и безрукавку с капюшоном. Проведя пальцами по лицу, он обнаружил, что никаких нарисованных линий на нем нет.

Джей-Ти огляделся, но никого больше не увидел и пошел вперед. Было утро, во всяком случае так казалось - слишком ярко для ночи и слегка темновато для дня, вечер же имел другой оттенок.

\- Ну да, может и утро, - продолжая оглядываться по сторонам, произнес он. - Какая в сущности разница.

Стояла мертвая тишина, но он слышал шорох травы под ногами. Все вокруг казалось таким настоящим, а упавшее дерево впереди было таким же, как в реальном мире. 

В голове всплыли строчки из одной рукописной книги:

_“Сначала сознание создаст привычный ловцу мир, чтобы облегчить вхождение в чужой сон.”_

Не имело значения, в какую сторону идти, но Джей-Ти не покидало ощущение, что он шел он к реке. И, когда очередные кусты расступились перед ним, он действительно вышел к воде. Но не к реке, а к озеру, окруженному лесом. 

С небольшого мостика в воду прыгнул мальчишка.

\- Эй! - громко позвал он.

Когда ответа не последовало, он поспешил вперед и услышал плеск воды. Подойдя к краю мостика, он увидел уходящие под воду руки и, ни на секунду не задумываясь, что это мог быть морок или проделки духов, сиганул следом. 

_...Вода была обжигающе-холодной. Она сковала все тело будто металлическими обручами, не давая вздохнуть..._

Вынырнув, Джей-Ти сделал жадный глоток воздуха, открыл глаза и огляделся. Он был в воде, но не в озере. 

Школьный бассейн был пуст и горело лишь дежурное освещение. За окнами было темно и свет ламп, отраженный водой, погружал все вокруг в причудливый полумрак. В бассейне царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим плеском воды вокруг Джей-Ти. Он выбрался на сушу и пошел вдоль бортика к двери, оставляя за собой мокрые следы на полу.

Дверь со скрипом открылась и шумно захлопнулась за ним, выпустив в длинный темный коридор, освещаемый редкими, постоянно помигивающими лампочками. Слева и справа располагалось множество дверей, но сколько бы Джей-Ти ни дергал за ручки, ни одна из них не открылась. Ему ничего не оставалось, как идти вперед.

Коридор ожидаемо закончился дверью темного цвета, на которой крупными буквами было написано: “ОТКРОЙ МЕНЯ”.

\- Так я вроде не Алиса и не блондинка, - хмыкнул Джей-Ти, чувствуя себя не то в Стране Чудес, не то в дешевом фильме ужасов. Но дверь открыл, все равно другого пути не было.

И вышел на крыльцо школы. Стояли сумерки, улицы были пусты, фонари не горели, лишь над крыльцом помигивала одинокая лампочка. На ступеньках сидел, судя по всему, подросток. Кто именно это был - мальчик или девочка, Джей-Ти не видел - тот сидел спиной, натянув на голову капюшон. 

\- Эй, - опять позвал он, но фигура не шелохнулась. Он подошел и дотронулся до плеча подростка.

Кофта вместе с остальной одеждой упала на ступени, будто в ней никого и не было. Джей-Ти поднял кофту и штаны и увидел пятна крови на бетонных ступенях.

***

Джей-Ти не думал, что найти человека в паутине будет так сложно. Его выкидывало из сна в сон - и каждый раз это было неприятно, каждый раз он куда-то шел, каждый раз наталкивался на молчаливую фигуру, стоящую или сидящую к нему спиной, каждый раз эта фигура рассыпалась в прах, стоило к ней прикоснуться.

В какой-то момент Джей-Ти показалось, что он начинает сходить с ума от этих загадок, от безлюдных пейзажей и от одинокой недостижимой фигуры.

“Это духи, - сказал он сам себе. - Духи играют со мной. Показывают, что зря я явился в их обитель без разрешения. Но если я не найду этого Джея, он просто умрет. А это неправильно”.

Над ним с детства потешались соседские мальчишки, ведь Джей-Ти надо было помочь всем и каждому - старушке ли перейти дорогу, выходить ли сбитую машиной собаку, вылечить ли соседскую девочку Сэнди, когда та упала с дерева и сильно разодрала себе бок. Под руками Джей-Ти все заживало чуть ли не на глазах. Он с детства знал, что он - не такой, как все. Знал, что может больше, нежели другие люди. Видел то, чего не видели остальные. Именно поэтому он сумел найти в огромном лесу Кейна, провалившегося под землю, и вытащить его, а потом залечить серьезную рану, благодаря чему Док не лишился ноги. 

Вот и сейчас, Джей-Ти не мог оставить несчастного Джея в паутине этого амулета. Он должен попытаться.

***

Вначале он решил, что ослышался, но звук повторился, и Джей-Ти направился в ту сторону, откуда он раздавался. Завернув за угол, он... вышел на стадион. Огромный серый пустой стадион для кольцевых гонок. Звук, который он слышал, был гулом ревущего мотора, и вскоре показался его источник - одинокая черная фигура на черном спортивном мотоцикле, промчавшаяся мимо.

Джей-Ти слегка удивился, но потом вспомнил, что Джей как раз на мотоцикле и разбился. Док говорил, что тот был профессиональным гонщиком, выступал по стране, принимал участие в соревнованиях. С этой точки зрения все было логично. 

Джей-Ти вышел вперед, чтобы гонщик увидел его, когда будет проезжать мимо в следующий раз. 

Мотоцикл как раз показался из-за поворота, проехал половину пути, когда машина вдруг вильнула, словно ее дернуло, повалилась на бок, а гонщик полетел вперед по асфальту.

Джей-Ти дернулся и побежал к упавшему парню. Он был уверен, что это парень. Он был уверен, что это Джей. Подбежав и сняв шлем, он увидел, что был прав.

Он был таким же, как там, в палате, только без трубок на лице. Тот же конопатый нос и нетипично пухлые для мужчины губы. Здесь он был затянут в черный кожаный мотоциклетный комбинезон, а там он лежал в больничной робе на больничных простынях.

\- Эй! - позвал он.

Джей тут же распахнул глаза и уставился на него.

\- Ты кто?

\- Джей-Ти, - ответил он.

\- Как ты сюда попал?

\- Пришел.

\- Пришел откуда?

\- Оттуда, - он кивнул головой на ворота.

\- Очень содержательный диалог, - язвительно фыркнул Джей. - Если ты пришел “оттуда”, то где я?

\- Ты попал в аварию - разбился на мотоцикле - и лежишь сейчас в коме в больнице “Пало Верде” города Блайт.

\- А это тогда что? - Джей сел и обвел руками окружающий их стадион.

\- Паутина снов. Ты запутался в паутине и не можешь выйти из комы, - спокойным голосом доктора объяснял Джей-Ти.

\- Блайт? - вдруг спросил Джей. - Ты говоришь, Блайт? Как я оказался в Блайте? Я же был в Санта-Монике. 

\- Док сказал, ты разбился недалеко от Сан-Франциско. Когда твое состояние стабилизировалось, он, как твой опекун, забрал тебя в Блайт.

\- Док?

\- Доктор Майкл Кейн, главный врач больницы “Пало Верде”.

\- Майк, - выдохнул мужчина и его губы тронула легкая улыбка.

Джей-Ти встал на ноги и протянул руку Джею.

\- Вставай. Нам еще надо выбраться отсюда.

***

\- Еще раз: кто ты и где мы? - поинтересовался Джей, когда они вышли со стадиона и оказались на большой пустой парковке.

\- Меня зовут Джей-Ти, мы в паутине сновидений ловца, которого ты купил по словам Дока где-то в Нью-Мехико, - отозвался он, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Ловца? Ловца снов? Такая хрень, которая якобы забирает дурные сновидения? - скептически переспросил Джей.

\- Именно она, - кивнул головой Джей-Ти и повернул налево. - Пойдем.

\- Куда? - спросил мужчина, но покорно пошел следом.

\- Нам надо вернуться. А чтобы вернуться, нам надо найти центр.

\- И как ты собираешься его искать?

\- По знакам.

\- По каким еще знакам? - возмутился Джей.

\- Разным.

Джей-Ти почувствовал, что проваливается, но успел ухватить Джея за рукав...

***

Он упал во что-то мягкое и холодное. Это был снег. Судя по отборному мату, раздавшемуся неподалеку, Джей упал рядом.

\- Что за хрень!

\- Мы провалились в другой сон, - отозвался Джей-Ти, поднимаясь из сугроба и отряхиваясь. 

\- Провалились в другой сон? - Джей отплевывался от снега, отряхивал куртку.

\- Это хорошо, - отозвался Джей-Ти, оглядывая склон и растущие на нем кусты, а также озеро впереди, и лес в отдалении. - Значит мы движемся к центру. Если бы все изменилось, заверни мы за угол, значит мы продолжали бы кружить вокруг твоих гонок.

\- Ты же знаешь, что несешь полную чушь?

\- А тебе и не нужно понимать меня, - ответил Джей-Ти, глядя на Джея. - Тебе нужно подсказывать, если узнаешь местность.

\- Подсказывать, если узнаю местность? Как я могу ее узнать?

\- Это же твои сны, - сообщил ему Джей-Ти. - Я всего лишь присутствую здесь, пытаясь вытащить тебя из паутины дурного заклятия апачей.

\- Апачей? В смысле индейцев? - удивленно спросил Джей.

\- Да. Как ты нашел этот амулет? Его сделали больше века назад, - Джей-Ти начал осторожно спускаться по склону, направляясь к деревьям. Озеро было безликим, в отличие от леса, который Джей-Ти видел в ярких красках.

\- Купил в сувенирном магазинчике, - отозвался Джей, спускаясь следом.

\- Это я уже слышал. Но мне интересно, почему его купил именно ты, почему он вообще попал в продажу, - продолжал Джей-Ти и вдруг оступился, полетев кубарем вниз.

\- Джей-Ти! - закричал Джей и рванул следом.

Он пытался цепляться руками, но склон в этом месте был пустым - ни кустов, ни пеньков - и ухватиться было не за что. Он надеялся, что не провалится дальше, ведь искать Джея заново будет так же сложно, как и в первый раз. Если не сложнее.

\- Ты живой? - рявкнули рядом, и Джей-Ти почувствовал чужие руки на своей груди - то место, где руки коснулись его, словно обожгло. 

\- Живой, - отозвался он. Он не чувствовал боли от падения. В конце концов, это всего лишь сновидение. Вот только пальцы начали замерзать, а также лицо и шея. - Нам надо идти дальше. Чем быстрее мы выберемся отсюда, тем лучше.

Джей помог ему встать, и он сразу засунул руки в подмышки.

\- Тебе холодно?

\- Пальцы замерзли.

\- Разве во сне может быть холодно?

\- Мне - может, - ответил Джей-Ти.

\- А почему тогда мне не холодно?

\- У меня совершенно нет желания тебе это объяснять, - бросил он и снова пошел к лесу. - Лучше расскажи, где это мы?

\- Без понятия, - пожал плечами Джей. - Я никогда здесь не был.

Джей-Ти лишь вздохнул. Помощи ждать не приходилось.

***

Они дошли до леса и вошли под тень деревьев в полном молчании. Джей-Ти этому был даже рад - болтать им было не о чем, сказать по существу Джею было нечего. Вокруг стояла неприятная тишина, от которой у него по коже ползли мурашки, - черный с виду лес, раскрашенный для него в яркие цвета, тихий, в котором даже снег не скрипел под ногами.

\- Куда мы идем? - нарушил молчание Джей, поравнявшись с Джей-Ти.

\- Прямо, - ответил он. - Другого пути все равно нет. Посмотрим, куда нас выведет.

На какое-то время Джей замолчал, а потом тихо спросил:

\- Значит, я в коме?

\- Да, и уже давно, - кивнул Джей-Ти, поглядывая по сторонам. - По большей части благодаря амулету.

\- Звучит, как страшный сон, - хмыкнул Джей.

\- Это он и есть.

Джей-Ти остановился и повернулся к мужчине. 

\- Слушай, я понимаю, каким бредом для тебя все это отдает. Но у меня нет времени пускаться в пространные объяснения о тонких материях. Давай выберемся отсюда, и потом, если тебе по-прежнему будет интересно, я расскажу. Ты довольно неплохо держишься. Продолжай в том же духе.

\- Спасибо, кэп, - фыркнул Джей.

\- Ерничать не обязательно, - сказал Джей-Ти и продолжил путь, постоянно оглядываясь вокруг.

\- Что такое? - Джей стал вторить ему, правда его движения были резковатыми и беспокойными.

\- Не нравится мне эта тишина, - ответил Джей-Ти. - Мы должны быть здесь, но... - он покачал головой, - все слишком... странно.

\- Ну, раз уж для тебя странно, - хмыкнул Джей, - что уж обо мне говорить.

\- Не знаю, - Джей-Ти замер на месте, оглядываясь по кругу. - Словно...

В этот момент раздался глухой, далекий волчий вой.

\- ...ловушка, - закончил он.

\- И что делать?

\- Для начала - бежать, - рявкнул Джей-Ти и устремился вперед.

\- Черт! - раздался вскрик за его спиной. 

Он оглянулся через плечо, чтобы увидеть, как Джей бежит следом. Он чувствовал себя зайцем, которого загоняет стая хищников, чтобы убить и полакомится нежным мясом. В каком-то смысле так оно и было.

Они бежали и бежали, по щиколотку проваливаясь под снег, преследуемые воем, звучащим все громче и громче, как Джей вдруг крикнул:

\- Стой! - и остановился сам.

\- Что?

\- Я знаю это место, - тяжело дыша, произнес Джей. - Холм, скрещенные деревья, расщепленная сосна, - он указывал рукой на ориентиры. - Я играл в этом лесу, когда был маленьким.

\- Что еще? - напряженным голосом спросил Джей-Ти. Должно было быть что-то еще.

Вой меж тем становился все громче и громче.

\- Под скрещенными деревьями был схрон. Там мы с пацанами хранили “оружие врагов”.

\- Какое оружие?

\- Ну какое оружие может быть у детей? - насмешливо фыркнул Джей. - Пластиковые пистолетики...

Джей-Ти его уже не слушал, он бежал к деревьям. Он был уверен, схрон есть, и надеялся, что там будет хоть что-то, что им пригодится. Упав на колени, он принялся разгребать снег и рыть землю руками. Пальцы почти сразу наткнулись на что-то твердое - это оказались... обычные детские пистолетики из пластмассы.

\- Ну, да, именно такие, - кивнул Джей.

Джей-Ти дернул уголком рта, поднял голову и посмотрел на парня, потом достал два пистолета, один отдал ему.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? Отстреливаться от стаи волков из игрушек? - скептически поинтересовался Джей и вздрогнул, когда вой раздался совсем рядом.

\- Бежать дальше нет смысла, - пожал плечами Джей-Ти и поднялся. - Они передвигаются быстрее нас в любом случае, да и мы уже нашли, что искали.

\- А мы искали?

\- Тонкие материи, - дернув бровью, намекнул Джей-Ти.

\- Понял, заткнулся. Думаешь, у нас получится? - Джей с сомнением посмотрел на игрушку в руке.

\- А ты хочешь очнуться?

\- Хочу. Наверное.

\- Попробуй не сомневаться.

\- Тебе легко говорить. Для меня все это отдает параноидальным бредом. Где гарантия, что ты - не часть этого сна?

\- Гарантии нет, - отозвался Джей-Ти. - Ты долго пробыл на стадионе?

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Джей. - Но сколько ни пытался разбиться - не смог.

Джей-Ти видел их - черные с красным отсветом силуэты на фоне темного леса.

\- А зачем ты хотел разбиться?

\- Мне стало скучно в какой-то момент, - медленно, будто вспомнив, сказал Джей.

Первый волк показался из-за деревьев, и Джей-Ти направил на него пистолет. Джей повернулся в ту же сторону.

\- Черт.

Детские пистолеты. Волки.

\- Ты любишь холодное оружие и не любишь волков? - спросил Джей-Ти.

\- Вот когда ты сказал... - склонив голову на бок, медленно начал Джей. - Я очень любил в детстве пистолеты, такие большие и блестящие; даже хотел стать полицейским или военным. А когда мне было года три, мать отвела меня в зоопарк, и меня сильно напугал волк, который оскалился и, стоило мне подойти, кинулся на решетку клетки.

Волк приблизился, Джей-Ти, особо не целясь, нажал на курок - громкий выстрел, пронзительный скулеж и животное упало на снег.

\- Тогда постарайся получить удовольствие, - посоветовал он и, снова нажимая на курок, целясь в другого волка, добавил: - Точность не важна.

Встав спиной друг к другу, они начали методично отстреливать бегущих на них животных из игрушечных пистолетиков, в которых даже не было патронов. Тишина леса нарушалась звуками выстрелов, лая и скулежа. 

Кожу в том месте, где к нему прижимался Джей, жгло, будто огнем, но Джей-Ти старался не обращать на это внимания. Разбираться, почему охранные знаки, покрывающие его тело, так реагируют на парня, он будет потом.

***

\- Это было круто! - выдал рухнувший на снег Джей, по-прежнему сжимая пистолет в руке. Вокруг мужчин лежало несколько десятков тел убитых волков. Только крови не было.

\- Рад, что тебе понравилось, - отозвался Джей-Ти, отбрасывая свой пистолетик в сторону. Нужно было двигаться дальше. Вот только - куда? Краски леса вдруг померкли, все вокруг стало серым и безликим. Он подошел к Джею и протянул руку, ухватившись за рукав его куртки. - Вставай, нам надо двигаться.

\- Дай хоть дух перевести, - возмутился мужчина и попытался выдернуть руку.

\- Ну да, - отозвался Джей-Ти, даже не думая разжимать пальцы.

\- Черт, - выдохнул Джей и закрыл глаза.

Джей-Ти почувствовал, что снова проваливается, и лишь сильнее сжал рукав куртки.

***

Они упали на что-то твердое. Вокруг было темно. Джей-Ти также ничего не видел.

\- Ну, и где мы теперь? - раздался голос Джея слева.

\- Твои сны, - напомнил ему Джей-Ти.

\- М-м-м, утроба матери? 

\- Остряк.

\- Черт! - воскликнул Джей и раздался стук камней. - Так и шею сломать можно!

\- Тебе это не грозит, не волнуйся. Лучше держись поближе. Я не хочу бегать искать тебя снова.

Джей-Ти выставил руки перед собой и медленно пошел вперед. Звуки шагов гулко отдавались от каменного, судя по всему, пола.

\- Стой! - воскликнул он, когда под ногой что-то хрустнуло.

\- Стою, - отозвался Джей откуда-то справа.

\- Ты где? - Джей-Ти выставил руку, пытаясь нащупать его в темноте.

\- Здесь.

\- Смешно, - хмыкнул Джей-Ти и потянулся в сторону его голоса, не сходя с места. Пальцы довольно быстро нащупали рукав кожаной куртки, и он дернул парня на себя - Джей с размаху в него впечатался.

\- Черт! Ты из металла, что ли? - пробурчал тот.

\- Ага, типа того, - отозвался Джей-Ти. - Не отходи от меня далеко.

\- Видеть бы, куда отходить.

Как по команде вдруг вспыхнул яркий свет, ослепив, но потом сменился на приглушенный. Джей-Ти открыл глаза и несколько раз поморгал, чтобы зрение сфокусировалось.

Это было средних размеров помещение, с двумя расположенными друг напротив друга проходами, сверху виднелось круглое отверстие в высоком потолке. Каменную кладку стен покрывал темно-зеленый мох. Пахло сыростью и затхлостью. А пол... пол был усеян костями. Сложно сказать, чьи именно это были кости - людей или животных - не было ни одного черепа.

\- Твою ж мать! - выругался Джей. Похоже, и он оценил обстановку.

\- Где мы? - задал вопрос Джей-Ти.

\- А я откуда... - начал было возмущаться Джей и тут же сник. - А, ну да. Не знаю. Не помню, - озираясь, сказал он.

Джей-Ти лишь хмыкнул - он и не ждал, что Джей сразу вспомнит, но, памятуя о лесе, надеялся на скорое озарение. Он осматривался, но все вокруг было серым и безликим, лишь на стене перед ним что-то было, но он никак не мог понять, что. 

\- По-прежнему нет идей? - поинтересовался он.

\- Н-нет, - отозвался Джей.

Джей-Ти сделал шаг вперед, под ногами снова хрустнуло, и захрустело, когда шаг-другой вперед сделал и Джей, которого он так и не отпускал. За их спинами послышался треск, и на стене перед ними заплясали их силуэты. 

\- Огонь, - севшим голосом сказал обернувшийся назад Джей.

\- Здесь что-то есть, - Джей-Ти коснулся стены и принялся счищать мох со стены, не обращая внимания на его слова.

За их спинами тем временем раздалась вспышка - огонь разрастался, быстро поглощая все на своем пути, надвигаясь на них.

\- Джей-Ти, - задушено позвал Джей, судорожно цепляясь пальцами за толстовку на его спине.

\- Вспоминай, - бросил он в ответ. Мох никак не желал счищаться.

\- Я не помню, - пробормотал Джей, оглядываясь назад.

\- Что это за место?

\- Я не знаю.

\- Ты здесь раньше был?

\- Я не знаю...

\- Что ты здесь делал?

\- Я не знаю...

\- Вспоминай!

\- Я не знаю! - воскликнул Джей.

Они спинами чувствовали жар подбирающегося к ним огня. Мох начал поддаваться, открывая символы, накарябаные на камне. Джей-Ти водил по символам пальцами, но не мог понять их.

\- Я помню, - вдруг ровным голосом ответил Джей, глядя на символы. - Я был здесь, когда сбежал из дома. 

Он подошел ближе, инстинктивно пригнув голову, когда огонь разгорелся еще сильнее, и коснулся надписи, задев чужие пальцы. Джей-Ти даже не вздрогнул, хотя его насквозь прошило непонятным ощущением. 

\- Это я накарябал ножом, - продолжил Джей. - “Не убоюсь я зла”.

Пламя за их спинами резко потухло, помещение погрузилось в полумрак. Джей-Ти крепче сжал куртку Джея, и вовремя - они снова куда-то проваливались.

***

Они упали на что-то жесткое, но пружинистое, причем Джей упал на Джей-Ти сверху, оседлав.

\- Это начинает становиться забавным, - ухмыльнулся тот, глядя на него сверху-вниз. Потом его глаза слегка округлились. - У тебя перо. Его не было вроде.

\- Какое перо? Где? - удивился Джей-Ти.

\- Вот, - Джей взял пальцами тонкую косичку и продемонстрировал - к кончику, стянутому бечевкой, было приделано белое, темное на конце, небольшого размера перо, свисающее вниз. - Это же орлиное?

\- Да, - кивнул он. - Это орлиное.

Он не испытывал никакого дискомфорта от того, что на нем лежал другой мужчина, разве что кожу жгло.

\- Ты не мог бы слезть с меня? - попросил он.

\- Да, конечно, - Джей резво с него слез и сел рядом.

Оказалось, что упали они на большой кожаный диван. Джей-Ти машинально подтянул рукава кофты, но получилось выше, чем обычно. И стали заметны символы на его руках и.

\- Это что? Шрамы? - Джей кивнул на его руки.

Джей-Ти увидел обнажившиеся татуировки на руках и спустил рукава пониже.

\- Нет, татуировки.

\- А похожи на шрамы.

\- Потому что чернила белые.

\- А зачем тебе такие татуировки?

\- Какие “такие”?

\- Похожие на шрамы.

\- Просто захотелось, - пожал плечами Джей-Ти и сел.

\- А что они значат?

\- Это защитные символы, которые мои предки издревле наносили на свое тело, - Джей-Ти начал испытывать легкое раздражение от всех этих вопросов.

\- Твои предки? - удивился Джей, но продолжить не успел.

\- Так-так-так, кто это у нас здесь, - раздался обманчиво-медовый голос. Мужчины озирались по сторонам, но никого не видели. - Джейсон, собственной персоной. А я все ждал, когда же ты доберешься сюда. Ко мне.

В кресле, стоявшем неподалеку, появилась фигура седоватого мужчины в годах, с озорными глазами и улыбкой, которая сочилась ядом. Джей-Ти дернулся - он видел силуэт в бело-красном свечении - но руки и ноги будто сковало льдом. Джей же вжался в спинку дивана.

\- Даже не поздороваешься со мной? - поинтересовался мужчина, обращаясь к нему, не обращая на Джей-Ти никакого внимания. - Столько лет вместе. Это невежливо, Джейсон.

Джей-Ти всматривался в лицо Джея - бледное, напряженное, с испуганными глазами. Он перевел взгляд на мужчину в кресле и прищурился. Он вглядывался в ослепительно-белый с красным отсветом силуэт, чувствуя и видя, как к нему потянулись изогнутые щупальца. Он напрягся, но щупальца не могли до него дотянуться. Они касались его пальцев, но дальше словно что-то не пускало, они наталкивались на невидимую преграду.

\- А это у нас кто? - насмешливо поинтересовался мужчина, разглядывая Джей-Ти. - М-м, занятно. Я не вижу в тебе силу, но чувствую ее. Что-то есть в тебе...

Тело Джей-Ти прошила боль, он сжал зубы и зажмурился, символы татуировок обжигали кожу; потом боль ушла, он выдохнул и снова посмотрел на мужчину. Рисунок татуировок, покрывавших практически все тело, прожег одежду насквозь.

\- И ты думаешь, что у тебя хватит сил со мной справиться, ловец? - насмешливо поинтересовался тот, буквально выплюнув последнее слово.

Но Джей-Ти не ответил, вместо этого он посмотрел на Джея и спросил:

\- Кто это? - А когда тот не ответил, добавил громче: - Кто это, Джей?

\- Это... Морган.

\- Мне нравится, когда ты называешь меня “мистер Морган”.

\- Мистер Морган, - словно кукла повторил Джей.

\- Что за Морган? Что за Морган, Джей?

Но Джей зажмурился, замотал головой, а потом и вовсе закрылся руками. Джей-Ти вновь посмотрел на “Моргана”. Это было не его имя. Его имя вообще было трудно произносимым человеческим языком. Но его связь с Джеем была теперь видимой и даже ощутимой - прочная нить связывала “это” и Джея через разум последнего, связывала давно и прочно.

\- Он - ненастоящий, Джей, - принялся увещевать Джей-Ти. - Это просто твое воображение. Его не нужно бояться. Это морок, просто морок.

\- Весьма реалистичный морок, - самодовольно усмехнулся “Морган”. - Мы вместе уже лет двадцать, да, Джейсон? - Джей еще сильнее сжал руки вокруг себя. “Морган”, видя это, расхохотался. - Ты думал, что сможешь убежать от меня? 

Двадцать лет? Джей-Ти нахмурился. Он вглядывался и вглядывался в сидящего в кресле мужчину; ему казалось, он что-то нащупал, но никак не мог увидеть, что именно. Было в мужчине что-то интуитивно знакомое...

\- Зря пыжишься, ловец, - лицо “Моргана” скривилось в злобной гримасе. - Ты может и следуешь путями предков, но ты - не навахо. Хотя в тебе есть их кровь, - признал он и отвесил смешной поклон. - Не могу не отдать должное твоей безрассудности, но это именно безрассудность и ничего более.

Джей-Ти его не слушал, он продолжал всматриваться. Было что-то, крутилось в сознании, надо лишь вовремя схватить, но ему не хватало опыта.

\- Скитти, - тихо выдохнул он.

Кличка кота сама собой возникла в голове, упрямая подсознательная надежда на фамильяра не отпускала. И раздалось тихое “мяу”, а потом еще одно - громче, и еще одно - такое громкое, что Джей-Ти невольно скривился. 

Как и “Морган”. 

И Джей-Ти увидел, что за тварь сидела напротив них. Он дернулся в оковах и, когда понял, что не освободится, заговорил громко и четко.

\- Джей! Слушай меня. Это морок. Это дурной сон. Самый дурной сон, который только мог тебя преследовать...

\- Ты пришел не один, да? - лицо “Моргана”, обращенное к Джей-Ти, скривилось в гневе.

\- Ты не должен его бояться. Это - сон, помнишь? Это сон. Это все - ненастоящее. Он не настоящий...

\- Думаешь, что сможешь обыграть меня, щенок?!

\- ...Подними голову! - продолжал он. - Посмотри на него! И вспомни, что ты написал на стене!

Джей даже не пошевелился.

\- Я был уверен в тебе, мой мальчик, - злобно рассмеялся “Морган”. - Тебе ведь нравилось проводить время вместе со мной.

\- Джей! Если ты этого не сделаешь, ты умрешь! - закричал Джей-Ти. - Ты ведь хочешь проснуться! Гонки! Мотоциклы! Друзья! Блайт! - в отчаянии принялся перечислять он.

Джей дернулся, услышав название города, поднял голову и выдохнул:

\- Майк.

\- Именно, - с нажимом произнес Джей-Ти. - Если ты не проснешься, он никогда себе не простит. Ты должен проснуться. Ты должен захотеть. Ты должен перестать его бояться и вспомнить, что ты написал. И чары апачей развеются!

Но Джей колебался, нерешительно глядя на Джей-Ти, и чем дольше он колебался, чем шире становилась ядовитая ухмылка на лице “Моргана”.

\- И я снова оказался прав, - мерзкий хохот твари разнесся по комнате. - Быть может раньше он и послушал бы тебя, но теперь... он свыкся со мной, сросся, и только я могу принести ему покой.

\- Покой?! - неожиданно воскликнул Джей и посмотрел прямо на “Моргана”. - Покой?! Да я только и хочу - избавиться от тебя! Мне было семь лет, Господи! Семь лет! 

Тон голоса Джея, его темб, сила, с которой воздух вытолкнули из легких - Джей-Ти понял, что тварь сама вырыла себе могилу.

\- Разве я солгал? - поинтересовался “Морган”. - Он ведь не любил тебя, бил тебя...

\- Днем. А ночью мне снились кошмары, что отец ненавидит меня, делает мне больно! Изо дня в день! Я думал, что схожу с ума!

\- Но ты решил эту проблему, - выгнул бровь “Морган”.

\- Да, решил, - тише добавил Джей и принялся срывать с себя мото-куртку, а затем и футболку, обнажая бок, покрытый шрамами большого и старого ожога. Джей-Ти слегка нахмурился, когда понял, что оценивает спортивное тело. - Решил! И кошмар превратился в ад. - Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Джей-Ти. - Я мотогонками-то начал заниматься, лишь потому что надеялся, что рано или поздно разобьюсь. И все закончится. Но в какую бы аварию я ни попадал, я всегда отделывался легким испугом.

\- Кроме последней, которая отправила тебя в больничную койку на долгое время. Которое, впрочем, истекает, - напомнил ему Джей-Ти. - Вспомни. Ну же, вспомни. Почувствуй. И он исчезнет. Навсегда.

Джей вдруг перевел взгляд на пустое место на диване рядом с Джей-Ти, глаза его немного расширились, несколько секунд он продолжал смотреть в одну точку, а потом посмотрел на “Моргана”. Тварь сально улыбалась в ответ. Это наводило Джей-Ти на мысли о нездоровой подоплеке происходившего, но он предпочел не задумываться на эту тему, в конце концов, это было не его дело.

Глядя в упор на седоватого усмехавшегося мужчину, сидящего в кресле, Джей твердым голосом сказал:

\- Не убоюсь я зла.

От визга твари, казалось, лопнут барабанные перепонки. Оковы исчезли, и Джей-Ти тут же заткнул уши, но ему казалось, что он чувствует, как по рукам стекает кровь. Он скорчился на диване, рядом с ним скорчился Джей. Джей-Ти кое-как подполз к нему и, зажмурившись и приготовившись к боли, схватил за руку.

***

Джей-Ти качнуло и он упал на спину, тут же подскочив и неловко упершись локтем в пол, - не успевший застыть воск одной из прогоревших свечей опалил кожу. Скиттлз выбрался из круга и полез к нему целоваться, утробно мурча.

\- Скитти, - устало выдохнул он, пытаясь погладить кота нетвердой рукой. Тот в ответ заурчал сильнее, тыкаясь усами в нос Джей-Ти. - Спасибо тебе. Без тебя, я бы не справился.

Скиттлз в последний раз довольно муркнул, махнул хвостом и ушел, запрыгнув на кровать, на котором лежал Джей. Заметив свой голый живот, Джей-Ти с удивлением вспомнил, что здесь, в реальном мире, он был одет лишь в легкие штаны, а лицо его - и в этом он удостоверился, когда коснулся пальцами щеки - покрывали линии белой краски. Он с трудом поднялся и нетвердой походкой подошел к кровати. Опершись руками об изножье, он в первую очередь принялся изучая показания приборов, а уже потом перевел взгляд на лежавшего парня. Который смотрел на него в ответ будто напряженным взглядом. Скиттлз мяукнул, требуя внимания к себе. Джей перевел взгляд на устроившегося рядом большого черного кота и глаза его вдруг распахнулись, а аппаратура запищала. 

\- Я позову Дока, - хрипло бросил Джей-Ти и, неловко переставляя ноги, двинулся в коридор, бросив на ходу: - Скиттлз!

И кот, спрыгнув с кровати, словно исчез.

***

Двери “Пало Верде” приветливо распахнулись, впуская его внутрь. Первой его заметила конечно же Данниль.

\- Джей-Ти! - приветливо окликнула его она, перегнувшись через стойку регистрации.

\- Здравствуй, - улыбнулся он и обнял девушку. - Как дела?

\- Как обычно, - кокетливо пожала плечами она.

\- Док опять отбился от рук, да?

\- На удивление, доктор Кейн пребывает в хорошем расположении духа, - немного засмущавшись, ответила она. Джей-Ти лишь выгнул бровь, не услышав привычного “Док”, но, увидев смущение девушки, подумал, может Майкл все же внял его увещеваниям?

\- Он у себя?

\- Был, по крайней мере минут десять назад, - кивнула Данни.

Но кабинет главврача был заперт, когда Джей-Ти постучал в дверь. Постояв задумчиво глядя на табличку с именем главврача, Джей-Ти решил заняться своими прямыми обязанностями, а именно - уборкой.

Он как раз закончил мыть пол в одной из смотровых, когда, выходя в коридор, столкнулся к Доком. Они несколько секунд молча изучали друг друга, а потом Док порывисто его обнял.

\- Спасибо.

Джей-Ти немного растерялся, но сказал в ответ:

\- Не за что. Пациент пошел на поправку?

\- Да, - кивнул врач. - Состояние улучшается. Я, конечно, подержу его здесь еще немного, но прогнозы даже слишком хорошие. Не верится.

\- Я рад, что ему стало лучше.

\- Он, правда, все еще несет какой-то бред, но я списываю это на длительную кому.

\- Бред? - насторожился Джей-Ти.

\- Да, он утверждает, что, очнувшись, видел огромного черного кота, который таинственным образом исчез, когда я пришел, - пожал плечами Док.

Джей-Ти лишь дернул уголком рта.

\- Путешествие по паутине сновидений - непростое испытание. Иногда после возвращения образы могут казаться вполне материальными, - согласился он. - Что стало с амулетом?

\- Я велел его убрать из палаты, - сказал Док и вдруг спохватился. - Я же правильно сделал?

\- Теперь это просто... ловец снов. Такой же, как и любой другой, - улыбнулся Джей-Ти. - Его можно оставить или выбросить. Учитывая его негативную энергетику, избавиться от амулета было верным решением.

\- И еще. Джей хочет тебя видеть.

\- Меня?

\- Да, говорит, что хочет поблагодарить тебя лично.

\- Это необязательно, - попытался отговорить его от этой затеи Джей-Ти.

\- Я сказал, что ты зайдешь, когда придешь на работу в следующий раз, - тон главврача указывал на то, что это было прямое распоряжение, а не просьба.

\- Хорошо, - сдался Джей-Ти. - Зайду, когда все закончу.

\- А ты все закончил, - как-то странно усмехнулся Док, хлопнул его по плечу и ушел, оставив в одиночестве в коридоре.

***

Джей-Ти замер перед дверью палаты. Он чувствовал энергетику, исходящую изнутри, но она была обычной для идущего на поправку человека. Ничего негативного он не почувствовал. И толкнул дверь.

Джей лежал в кровати без дыхательной трубки, но с капельницей. Видимо, на всякий случай, потому что необходимости в ней Джей-Ти не видел. Парень повернул голову в его сторону и опустил электронную книгу, которую читал.

\- Джей-Ти, - улыбнулся он.

\- Привет, Джей, - чуть улыбаясь, отозвался Джей-Ти и подошел к кровати. - Как самочувствие?

\- Отличное, правда Майк мне не верит. Говорит, что для человека, который провел столько времени в коме, это совершенно нетипично. Тем более, что у меня бред и галлюцинации.

Джей-Ти осматривал его. Аура была тех же цветов, что и раньше, разве что густая чернота заклятия ушла. В целом, он видел, что пациент идет на поправку, точнее, он и был здоров для человека, получившего от аварии на мотоцикле подобные повреждения, но теперь энергетика его изменилась, поскольку исцелялось не только тело, но и душа. Дыры, обнажившиеся после исчезновения черноты, затягивались. Пройдет совсем немного времени, прежде чем Джей полностью поправиться.

\- Бред? - переспросил Джей-Ти.

\- Когда я пришел в себя, то увидел тебя - голого, со шрамами и белыми знаками на лице, и огромного кота, - сообщил Джей, разглядывая стоящего у постели мужчину. - Майк говорит, что кот мне привиделся.

\- Тебе могло показаться, - кивнув, пожал плечами Джей-Ти.

\- И я видел его там, - тише добавил Джей. - Перед тем, как... Там на диване рядом с тобой я увидел точно такого же большого черного кота и... я понял, что действительно больше не боюсь. - Он помолчал, а потом тихо спросил. - Что это было?

Джей-Ти задумчиво склонил голову на бок и присел на краешек кровати.

\- Ты родился здесь? В Блайте?

\- Да, и вырос, - кивнул Джей.

\- Это в любом случае порча. Кто ее навел... я не могу сказать, я не вижу. Возможно, что-то очень старое. Возможно, объектом был не ты, а, скажем, твой дед или даже прадед. Злой дух, питающийся твоей болью и твоим страхом. Ты говорил, тебе было семь лет... семь лет, когда ты впервые его увидел во сне?

Джей кивнул.

\- Дети весьма уязвимы для таких духов. То, что ты сумел дожить до своих лет, просто чудо. 

Джей лишь фыркнул в ответ на эти слова.

\- Зато теперь становится понятно, как к тебе попал этот ловец снов. 

\- Как?

\- Ты просто притянул его к себе, не без помощи “Моргана” конечно. Злые чары были направлены не на тебя, но именно тебе они достались и вкупе с воздействием самого духа сумели отправить тебя в глубокую псевдо-кому, в которой ты бы пролежал до конца жизни. Ты бы даже не понял, что умер, но навечно остался бы в лапах этой сущности.

\- Спасибо, что спас меня, - искренне поблагодарил Джей.

\- Не за что, - слегка улыбнулся Джей-Ти и поднялся.

\- Это твой кот, которого я видел?

\- Да, это мой кот, - кивнул Джей-Ти. Смысла отпираться он не видел. - Поправляйся, - пожелал он и направился к двери.

\- Подожди, - несмело окликнул его Джей.

Джей-Ти остановился и повернулся.

\- Ты... ты говорил, что если мне будет интересно, то ты расскажешь мне... ну, о том, где мы были. Мне интересно.

Джей-Ти всматривался в Джея, пытаясь почувствовать то, что не мог увидеть. Интерес - вот чем веяло от лежавшего на больничной койке, интерес во всех смыслах этого слова, и не только к тонким материям, но и к нему самому.

\- И я хотел бы увидеть твоего кота со смешным именем, - добавил Джей. - И поблагодарить и его. Если это возможно, - добавил он. 

\- Хорошо, - наконец, ответил Джей-Ти, кивнув. Джей в ответ лучезарно улыбнулся.

–конец–

________  
1 Lostprophets - Wake Up  
2 Мейн-кун - порода кошек, отличающаяся большими размерами, нетипичныными для прочих пород; обладает покладистым нравом.  
3 Перо, опущенное вниз, является у индейцев символом храбрости.  
4 Дюйм - единица измерения расстояния в неметрических системах мер; 1 дюйм = 2,54 см.  
5 Шерл - черный турмалин, "ведьмин камень".  
6 Фамльяр - добрый дух, помошник ведьм и колдунов.  
7 Миля - единица измерения расстояния в неметрических системах мер; 1 миля = 1.609344 километра 

**Author's Note:**

> в предыдущем месте выкладки рассказ получил +12 (лайков)


End file.
